Gueule de bois
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean se réveille, il ne sait pas comment il est rentré au bunker ni ce qu'il a fait la veille, mais une certitude : il a une gueule de bois d'enfer. Il n'est pas encore sorti de son lit qu'une voix familière l'interpelle.


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **J'interviens juste pour vous prévenir à propos de mon rating : il n'y a rien de pervers dans cet OS, j'ai juste raté M pour le vocabulaire qui peut être un peu cru à cause d'un certain mot.**

 **Voilà voilà, très bonne lecture ~**

* * *

La souffrance. C'est ce que Dean éprouve avant même d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'immiscer dans le monde éveillé. D'ailleurs il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Il a mal aux yeux. Foutue gueule de bois. On dirait qu'un marteau-piqueur lui martèle les tympans et qu'un troupeau d'éléphant piétine son cerveau. Pourquoi avait-il bu la veille ? Ça il n'en sait rien. Ou plutôt si, mais à quoi bon se l'avouer ?

Qu'a-t-il fait hier ? Comment est-il rentré ? Toujours les yeux fermés il tente de se souvenir… Il avait été dans ce bar miteux qui se trouve à 15 minutes du bunker pour noyer… Pour noyer quoi déjà ? A oui c'est vrai, il ne veut même pas y penser. C'est bien connu, Dean Winchester refoule toujours ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu s'enfiler pour avoir une telle gueule de bois ? Son corps ne s'est-il pas habitué à l'alcool depuis toutes ces années ? Combien de verres a-t-il pu boire ? Une dizaine, une quinzaine ? Il espère ne pas avoir encore fait l'amour à une pauvre fille dans ces toilettes pourries. Non il ne pense pas. Pourtant il se souvient d'une fille. Une jolie blonde aux yeux noisettes. Mais non. Il ne la voulait pas. Elle était pourtant mignonne et avenante. Mais non. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait… Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser et continuer de terrer ça dans les abîmes des sentiments de Dean Winchester.

Mais un souvenir d'hier soir lui revient en mémoire. Le barman, Rick. Il avait parlé à Rick. Pire, il lui en avait parlé.

 _ _« -Tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter là. » lui avait-il dit.__

 _ _« -T'es pas là pour me juger mais pour me servir Rick. Un autre s'il-te-plaît. »__

 _ _« -Je sais. » en lui servant un autre verre de whisky « Par contre tu ne conduis pas. »__

 _ _« -Comme tu veux, j'appellerais mon ange et il me ramènera avec ses petites ailes. » sourit Dean tristement.__

 _ _Le barman étouffa un petit rire. Il l'aimait bien ce client qui venait de temps en temps se bourrer la gueule à son bar.__

 _ _« -Ton ange, c'est à cause de lui ? » demanda le barman.__

 _ _« -Non. »__

 _ _« -Elle est pas bien cette nana ? » en pointant la jolie paire de fesses de la blonde penché sur le billard, en train de jouer.__

 _ _« -Si. Une très belle femme. » rétorqua-t-il dans le vide.__

 _ _« -Mais elle n'est pas lui. » hasarda Rick qui connaissait bien son métier de barman.__

 _ _« -Exactem… » une seconde de réflexion « Non. Elle est très bien. Mais j'en ai pas envie c'est tout. »__

 _ _« -Dean, tu vas me la faire encore longtemps ? Quand t'as un coup dans le nez, comme là » il sourit intérieurement en se demandant si son interlocuteur était réellement lucide « Tu me parles souvent de ton ange, de ton meilleur pote ou de Cas, bref qu'importe le nom que tu préfères lui donner. Ce type, il faudrait que tu te déclares. »__

 _ _« -Nope. Pas possible. » annonça Dean__ _ _en__ _ _agit__ _ _ant__ _ _un doigt devant lui pour appuyer ses propos.__

 _ _« -Et pourquoi ça ? » continua Ricky.__

 _ _« -J'suis pas pédé. » cracha-t-il comme si c'était un gros mot.__

 _ _« -C'est sûr que ça crève les yeux quand on te vois boire comme un trou comme ça. » dit-il tristement en peiné de la pauvre vie sentimental de son camarade du soir.__

Il n'est pas pédé. Ça il en est sûr. Du moins, pas tant que ses lointaines émotions ne font pas surface. Castiel est son meilleur ami et aussi son ange gardien a ses heures perdues. C'est tout. Il doit juste éviter de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus trop longtemps ou sinon son cœur fait une embardée dans sa poitrine. Il doit juste se contrôler à chaque fois que celui-ci viole son espace personnel. Il doit juste se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas le prier de venir le rejoindre toutes les nuits. Non, il n'est pas vraiment pédé, qu'elle idée !

Mais bon sang, comment il est rentré chez lui ? Pour toute réponse il rabat sa couverture sur son visage pour s'engouffrer un peu plus dans son lit.

« -Dean… ? » résonne doucement la voix de l'ange dans la pièce.

L'humain se fige instantanément. Il est ici ? Il est là, dans la pièce. Que faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ?

« -Es-tu réveillé ? » réitère le brun.

« -Je… Oui. » opte finalement Dean qui rejette la couverture, découvrant qu'il est encore habillé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cas ? » peine-t-il a articuler en étant éblouit par la lumière du jour à cause de sa gueule de bois.

« -J'ai passé la nuit à tes côtés. » répond franchement l'ange.

« -A… Mes côtés ? » le questionne Dean perplexe quant à la tournure qu'avait prise sa nuit.

« -Oui, a veiller sur toi. Ton état était réellement inquiétant, tu as ingéré une importante quantité d'alcool. »

Le chasseur soupire de soulagement. Il a juste veillé sur lui. Rien d'autre.

« -Dean, que signifie pédé ? »

Quoi ? Mais où il a pu entendre ça ? La réponse est sûrement de lui-même, il s'en doute bien. Dans quel contexte a-t-il pu employer ce mot ?

« -C'est le terme qu'on utilise pour dire homosexuel chez les hommes, Cas. » en essayant d'être concis « Et s'il te plaît ne dis plus jamais ce mot, c'est vraiment laid, surtout dans ta bouche. »

« -Mais Dean, c'est toi qui m'en a parlé. »

Castiel se lève de la chaise où il est pour s'asseoir à côté de Dean qui s'est lui-même assis et enseveli dans les somptueuses couvertures des Hommes de Lettre.

« -Le barman m'a expliqué tu avais consommé une importante quantité d'alcool et que tu divaguais un peu. Mais Dean, est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai ? »

A ces simples mots un nouveau flash-back lui vient en tête.

 _ _« -Hey l'ange du jeudi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » balança Dean avec un doux sourire.__

 _ _« -Je te l'ai appelé ton Cas. Il va te ramener. T'as vidé tout mon stock de whisky gros malin. » déclara Rick, une tape amicale sur son épaule en lui rendant son téléphone qu'il lui avait pris à la dérobée.__

 _ _« -T'avais pas le droit ! » le sermonna Dean, mauvais.__

 _ _L'humain se leva de son tabouret en vacillant, l'ange passa un bras en dessous de lui pour le soutenir.__

 _ _« -Comment ça va Angel ? »__

 _ _« -Mieux que toi visiblement. » tonna l'ange, plein de reproches.__

 _ _« -Roh ça va hein. Si on a plus le droit de picoler maintenant. Et c'est à cause de toi je te signale. »__

 _ _« -Mais bien sûr… » marmonna l'envoyé céleste, pensant que son protéger délirait à cause de la boisson.__

 _ _« -Bon tu prends tes ailes quand ? Vers l'infini et au-delà ! » cria-t-il à travers le bar.__

 _ _« -Dean, pas devant tout le monde, attends qu'on ait franchi la porte. »__

 _ _Puis une fois en dehors du bar, Castiel les téléporta dans la chambre du chasseur. Par inattention l'ange relâcha sa prise et Dean chuta, assis, sur son lit, retenant l'ange par la cravate. Il rapprocha le visage de l'ange du sien en tirant sur celle-ci.__

 _ _« -Écoute-moi bien face de Colombo. Je suis pas pédé. Ah ça non ! Mais je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis même raide dingue de toi. Mais chuuuut, c'est un secret. » en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.__

La suite il ne la connaît pas. Sûrement s'est-il endormi comme une loque.

Une sensation étrange le tire de ses pensées, son regard se porte sur l'objet de cette sensation. Distraitement, l'ange lui a pris la main. Dean peut sentir la chaleur de celle-ci sur la sienne. Sa peau est si chaude et si douce. Il n'est pourtant pas pédé. Seulement amoureux d'un ange. Et oui il l'aime. Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. Il relève ses yeux dans les siens et son cœur se met à pomper son sang encore plus vite. Il sent une immense vague de chaleur l'ensevelir dans un doux cocon. Oui il l'aime. Doucement il pose sa main libre sur sa joue et voit l'ange frémir en fermant les yeux à se contact. Tendrement il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Amoureusement l'ange répond au baiser. Passionnément le chasseur en dépose de nouveaux sur ces magnifiques lèvres. Ils se séparent après un moment.

« -Cela signifie-t-il que tu me disais la vérité hier soir ? » demande l'ange en tiquant, la tête sur le côté.

« -Oui, espèce d'imbécile. »

« -Tu te trompes Dean, je suis de l'espèce des anges. »

Sa bouche fut prise une nouvelle fois…


End file.
